give me some time
by Icanwritesee
Summary: Sherlock tęskni za Johnem, który jest daleko. druga część serii Anizotropia, dość luźno związana z poprzednią. głównie angst. tytuły wszystkich rozdziałów pochodzą z utworów Zbigniewa Herberta.
1. czuwaj - kiedy światło w górach

John. Jedyne imię na świecie warte zapamiętania. John. Wiedziałem, że to nie może trwać wiecznie. Po prostu wiedziałem.

_johnjohnjohn._ Niezależnie od tego, ile razy powtarzałem to imię, nie przestawało boleć. Mój dobry, wspaniały i cierpliwy John wyjechał. Zostawił mnie samego. Naprawdę wolałbym, żeby pałac mojego umysłu nie zawierał w sobie całego skrzydła, które poświęciłem wszelkim informacjom na jego temat. Wtedy przynajmniej miałbym jakąś szansę zapomnieć o jego słowach.

_Nawet się nie obejrzysz, a ja będę z powrotem. _

Śmiem wątpić.

Westchnąłem ciężko, i zaciągnąłem się nie-wiem-którym papierosem. Dym z moich ust wypłynął w kierunku pokrytego małymi spękaniami sufitu. W żyłach czułem jeszcze resztki heroinowego śpiewu po ostatniej zażytej przeze mnie dawce. Niedługo będę musiał pomyśleć o kolejnej, żeby móc przespać ze dwie godziny bez natrętnych wspomnień.  
John nie ma nic przeciwko. I tak jest daleko.

Rozglądam się dookoła i widzę jego oczy. Jego włosy. Jego uśmiech. Słyszę szczególny sposób, w jaki wymawia moje imię. A wszystko to otaczają jego pieprzone rzeczy: idiotyczne kryminały, które wszelkich informacji o mordercy dostarczają już na pierwszej stronie. Ubrania, które jeszcze tak intensywnie pachną jego zwykłą-niezwykłą wodą po goleniu. Wszelkie papiery, jakie miał w zwyczaju gromadzić.

Kładę się i opuszczam na zmianę łóżko, które dzieliliśmy przez tyle nocy, a kiedy naprawdę się skupię, to prawie czuję jego obecność w tym łóżku. Na moment nawet słońce wyłania się zza chmur.  
Każdy dzień jest taki sam.  
Jak mógłbym nie skorzystać z pierwszej szansy na zapomnienie o tym wszystkim, włącznie z moim własnym nazwiskiem?

***

Nie jestem już tą samą osobą. Teraz przypominam raczej odsłonięty nerw, którego ból wywołuje nawet najlżejszy dotyk świata zewnętrznego. Dlatego nie narażam się na kontakt z tym światem. Tak na wszelki wypadek.

***

Ten związek i tak był jedną wielką utopią. Zbyt idealny, by mógł być prawdziwy. _John_ był zbyt idealny. A ja zawsze byłem tylko dziwadłem znienawidzonym przez każdego w zasięgu wzroku. Nic dziwnego, że John zostawił dla wojska kogoś takiego jak ja. Cudowny John. Nigdy nie byłem dla niego wystarczająco dobry. Teraz przynajmniej będzie mógł znaleźć kogoś, kto na niego zasługuje.  
Ta ostatnia myśl śle nieoczekiwany impuls bólu przez moje odrętwiałe serce.  
Nie zniósłbym widoku Johna z kimś innym.

Historia mojej relacji z heroiną byłaby niekompletna bez postaci Jima Moriarty. Pierwsza myśl, jaka towarzyszyła mi podczas naszego spotkania twarzą w twarz miesiące temu, właściwie się nie zmieniła. Nadal uważam, że to niezrównoważony emocjonalnue człowiek o sadystycznych zapędach i irytującej tendencji do używania nietypowo wysokiego głosu, ale od pewnego czasu to także mój diler. On dostarcza mi to, co pomaga na moment zakopać gdzieś głęboko całą tę tęsknotę, w której tonę.

Reszta mnie nie obchodzi. 


	2. powtarzaj wielkie słowa

Około czwartej obudziły mnie rozkazy rzucane przez kaprala Myersa, co od jakichś sześciu miesięcy było dla mnie normą. Oswoiłem się z tym tak samo, jak oswoiłem się z obecnością mojego drugiego imienia w dowodzie. Mówi się, że człowiek jest w stanie dostosować się do wszelkich możliwych okoliczności, co w moim przypadku rzeczywiście jest prawdą: przywykłem do budzenia się przed wschodem słońca, dwugodzinnej musztry w pełnym ekwipunku na długo przed nijakim śniadaniem. Gdyby odjąć te dwa czynniki, to musiałbym przyznać, że _było mi tu dobrze_. Po raz pierwszy w życiu doświadczałem uczucia równości, i nie oddałbym tego za żadne skarby.

Dzień był wyjątkowo parszywy. Zacząłem go czołganiem w błocie utworzonym przez niespotykanie - nawet na Anglię - deszczową noc. Po posiłku mój rozkład zajęć przewidywał szkolenie strzeleckie, czyli coś, co zwykle lubiłem - przypominało mi moje ulubione filmy z Bondem. Nie oszukujmy się, każdy wygląda dobrze z bronią. Ja zaś czułem się o parę centymetrów wyższy, gdy przygotowywałem się do oddania strzału. Moim stałym wyobrażeniem była absurdalna wizja, w której miałem na sobie futro zdarte z własnoręcznie zabitego niedźwiedzia brunatnego. Oczywiście, w założeniu wyglądałbym w tym tak męsko, że właściwie równie dobrze mógłbym jeść tłuczone szkło. Zawsze się zastanawiałem, co powiedziałby Sherlock, gdybym któregoś dnia zjawił się na naszym progu ubrany w futro. Dość łatwo jest mi zobaczyć tę scenę oczami mojej wyobraźni; jego minę, i wiem, że w całe to zajście z pewnością byłby zaangażowany krzyk, ale nigdy nie wiem, jaka byłaby jego treść. Muszę kiedyś sam go o to zapytać.

Tego dnia wcale nie czułem się męsko na strzelnicy, raczej jak zwierzyna łowna. Jeden z chłopaków, Alastair, człowiek o wyjątkowo ciężkim szkockim akcencie, minął kulą moją tętnicę udową.

Nieudany poranek szybko zamienił się w męczące przedpołudnie, kiedy przyszła pora na powszechnie znienawidzone zajęcia z regulaminu, prowadzone przez kaprala Myersa, którego jakoś nikt w jednostce nie lubił. Trzygodzinny wykład stanowił istną drogę przez mękę, i chętnie zamieniłbym go na kolejny piętnastokilometrowy marsz.

Resztę mojego piątku poświęcałem głównie pomocy rannemu i operowaniu w warunkach imitujących bojowe, z czym sobie radziłem lepiej lub gorzej. Na pewno dawałem z siebie wszystko, chcąc wprowadzić w życie mój podstawowy plan pomagania ludziom. To chyba sprawia, że brzmię jak miłosierny Samarytanin, prawda? Ale nie przeszkadza mi to, mogę być nawet nim, bylebym mógł pracować jako lekarz. Wypatrując końca mojego dyżuru, praktycznie wibrowałem z radości, że dzieli mnie jakieś 10 minut od zobaczenia się z kimś, kto jest mi tak bliski. Sherlock. Będzie na mnie czekał.

Nigdy przedtem do tego stopnia nie rozrywała mnie tęsknota. Na szczęście wolne chwile - w wojsku będące prawie świętami samymi w sobie - są prawdziwą rzadkością.

Sam widok znajomej twarzy sprawił, że zapomniałem o koszmarnym dniu. Taka ilość kątów ostrych występująca w połączeniu z każdą inną fizjonomią nie wyglądałaby nawet w jednej trzeciej równie atrakcyjnie, co w jego przypadku. Nie byłem w stanie powstrzymać cisnącego mi się na usta uśmiechu, kiedy dostrzegłem błysk w jego oczach. Czułem, że moje serce zaczyna nagle o wiele szybciej bić. _Boże, ale on jest piękny._

Przez kilka sekund milczał, uważnie mi się przyglądając.

\- John - powiedział po prostu. Baryton Sherlocka bez wątpienia zaliczał się - moim nie tak znowu skromnym zdaniem - do najbardziej erotycznych dźwięków we Wszechświecie, razem z wszelkimi jego westchnieniami, pomrukami i jękami. Byłem zagorzałym fanem tych ostatnich.

\- Hej - odezwałem się. Wiem, głębokie jak kałuża. - Dobrze cię widzieć. Ale mógłbyś od czasu go czasu zrobić sobie przerwę, to by cię nie zabiło.

W odpowiedzi uzyskałem lekceważące przewrócenie oczami.

\- Czy ty w ogóle jesz?

\- Greg powiedział dokładnie to samo nie dalej, jak godzinę temu - wykonał dłonią gest, który równie dobrze mógł znaczyć cokolwiek pomiędzy "dałbyś już spokój, no naprawdę" a "ludzkość jest taka niepomysłowa ale nie ja ja jestem ponad tych wszystkich maluczkich".

\- Rozmawiałeś z Gregiem? Dostał mój list?

Sherlock kiwnął głową, a ciemne loczki opadające mu na czoło delikatnie się zatrzęsły. Nawet w kiepskim świetle lampy stojącej w kącie naszego pokoju wyglądał mizernie, jakby praktycznie nie sypiał i nie jadł. Co pewnie nie było znowu aż tak odległe od prawdy.

\- Proszę cię, zjedz coś - powiedziałem cicho. - Wyglądasz jak gorsza kopia samego siebie.

Przez słuchawki dobiegło mnie zniekształcone cyfrowo westchnienie. Mój chłopak był właśnie znudzony.

\- Mówiłem ci już, że jedzenie mnie spowalnia.

\- Proszę? Dla mnie? - zbliżyłem się do monitora komputera i wykonałem zawsze skuteczną sztuczkę z trzepotaniem rzęsami, która pomagała mi wygrać najtrudniejsze sprzeczki.

\- Dobrze. Niech ci będzie. Zimna chińszczyzna może być?

\- Może być nawet szwedzki kiszony śledź - uśmiechnąłem się promiennie zadowolony z siebie. Patrzyłem, jak wstaje ze swojego miejsca na kanapie i na chwilę opuszcza moje okienko Skype'a. Bez wątpienia poszedł właśnie po jedzenie. Jak się spodziewałem, niedługo później wrócił z pudełkiem chińszczyzny na wynos w ręku, i zaczął przeżuwać, patrząc mi prosto w oczy. Albo przynajmniej w miejsce, w którym znajdowałyby się moje oczy, gdyby nie dzieliło nas jakieś 200 kilometrów.

\- To co, powiesz mi o swoim kiepskim dniu? Czy może to jest jedna z tych rzeczy, o które ja, jako troskliwy chłopak, nie powinienem pytać? - zagaił około drugiego kęsa.

\- Czekaj, skąd wiedziałeś?... Właściwie to lepiej nie mów, wolę nie wiedzieć.

Sherlock wzruszył ramionami, co miało prawdopodobnie znaczyć "jak sobie chcesz".

\- John?

\- Tak?

\- Wiem, że to sentyment zmusza mnie do zadania ci tego pytania, i naprawdę nienawidzę siebie za sam ten fakt, ale... dostaniesz przepustkę na święta?

\- Bardzo bym tego chciał, skarbie. Ale chyba nie, przykro mi.

Jego usta przybrały kształt wąskiej linii.

\- Chyba będę musiał przywyknąć do tego, że w święta będziesz daleko.

\- Wynagrodzę ci to. Słowo.

\- Nie musisz.

Zapadło pełne napięcia milczenie. Sherlock odstawił jedzenie, a w jego oczach przygasł wcześniejszy blask. Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że nie zrobiłem więcej, żeby móc przyjechać.

\- Słuchaj... - zacząłem.

\- Idź już spać, John - odezwał się wreszcie, przerywając mi. Mówił jakoś tak... pusto. - Musisz wstać za dwie godziny.

\- Tak, lepiej pójdę.

\- John?

\- Tak?

\- Kocham cię. Uważaj na siebie. I powiedz temu neandertalczykowi, który ma problem ze strzelaniem do przedmiotów martwych, że jak tylko będzie w Londynie, to może się spodziewać rozmowy w cztery oczy ze mną.


	3. gdy rozum zawodzi bądź odważny

Czułem w ustach ohydny gorzki posmak, kiedy już udało mi się obudzić.

\- Ostatni raz wziąłeś leki, Holmes - powiedziałem, spoglądając na swoją twarz odbijającą się w lustrze. Zwykle nie zawracam sobie głowy troszczeniem się o swój wygląd, gdy jestem w domu, ale tym razem poczułem jakieś osobliwe kłucie w okolicach sumienia. Po raz pierwszy z wdzięcznością odebrałem nieobecność Johna. Gdyby tu teraz był i mnie widział w takim stanie, to nie wiem, jak udałoby mi się znieść jego rozczarowanie moim zachowaniem. Na razie jeszcze się łudziłem, że mnie nie zostawi, kiedy o wszystkim się dowie, ale już powoli przestawałem karmić tą niemądrą myśl. Skrzywiłem się, kiedy usłyszałem dźwięk telefonu. Jim. Tylko jego mi brakowało.

\- Sherly, mam świetny towar, tylko dla ciebie - odezwał się używając tonu głosu, który w nocnym klubie uchodziłby za uwodzicielski. W otoczeniu moich własnych czterech ścian brzmiał jak syczenie szykującej się do ataku kobry.

\- Nie mam ochoty na twój "świetny towar", Jim. Po ostatniej działce byłem nieprzytomny przez 12 godzin - warknąłem.

\- Ale przecież tego właśnie chciałeś, kochanie - nie zraził się moją odpowiedzią, do słodyczy swojego syku dodając kolejną porcję cukru. Robiło mi się niedobrze. - Przecież nie chcesz myśleć, jak radzi sobie twój Johnny w koszarach, otoczony tyloma samotnymi facetami, z tymi swoimi włosami o idealnej długości do chwycenia...

Zamknąłem oczy i zacisnąłem szczęki, starając się powstrzymać falę nudności. W uszach słyszałem dźwięk, który słychać, kiedy kończy się program telewizyjny.

\- ...Ojej! A co będzie, jak kochaś Johnny dowie się, jak spędzasz swój czas z dala od niego?! Będzie się na ciebie gniewał, Sherly...

Nie mogłem dłużej słuchać jego paplaniny, i rozłączyłem się. Co za wsza.

Szedłem jasno oświetlonym korytarzem wiodącym do gabinetu majora Walkera. Kazał mi się zgłosić do siebie po zajęciach z ochrony środowiska. Też byłem zaskoczony, że uczą tego w wojsku. Zaciekawiony zapukałem krótko, i wszedłem po usłyszeniu komendy "wejść".

\- Chciał mnie pan widzieć, sir? - odezwałem się. Walker uniósł wzrok znad stosu dokumentów, który przykuwał go do biurka. Miał szczerą twarz człowieka, który stara się jak najlepiej wykonywać powierzone mu obowiązki.

\- Watson, tak. Spocznijcie, musimy porozmawiać.

Rozluźniłem nieco mięśnie i rozstawiłem nogi mniej więcej na szerokość ramion.

\- Jak wygląda wasza służba w okresie świąt, Watson? - spytał Walker.

\- W Wigilię mam dyżur w szpitalu, tak jak w pierwszy i drugi dzień, sir.

\- Twoje dyżury przejmie McLendon, może wreszcie nauczy się zszywania ran bez drżenia jak osika.

\- Ale... sir? Nie rozumiem...

\- Dostałem dzisiaj telefon z bardzo jasnym komunikatem z samej góry: John Watson ma otrzymać przepustkę na święta. Nie jestem na tyle szalony, by sprzeciwiać się bezpośredniemu poleceniu, także, jeśli pozwolicie, Watson, udzielę wam przepustki.

Byłem w szoku. I słyszałem w uszach szum.

_Zobaczę go za dwa dni._

Z tej osobliwej zadumy wyrwał mnie głos majora.

\- Watson, nie potrzebuję tu w tej chwili muchołapa, ale jeśli na tym froncie sytuacja się zmieni, to na pewno was o tym poinformuję.

\- Tak... jest, sir.

\- Macie się zameldować tutaj punktualnie o piątej rano w sobotę, czyli dwa dni po świętach, inaczej osobiście pozbawię wasze półdupki dostępu do odnóży. Czy to jasne?

\- Jak słońce, sir.

\- Odmaszerować więc, szeregowy Watson.

Opuszczając pokój udekorowany myśliwskimi trofeami majora, postanowiłem napisać listę prezentów świątecznych, o której do tej pory nie pomyślałem poza jednym wyjątkiem. Na liście umieszczę specjalnie powiększone rodzinne opakowanie ulubionych krówek czekoladowych starszego z braci Holmes.

_John byłby tobą rozczarowany, Holmes._

_Dobrze więc, że mnie teraz nie widzi, prawda?_

_Czy ja wiem. To równie dobrze może znaczyć, że ma już kogoś innego. Kogoś lepszego od ciebie, Holmes._

_John nie jest taki. Nie zrobiłby mi tego._

_To samo myślałeś o Victorze. I jak to się dla ciebie skończyło?_

_Idź do diabła._

\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju, Mycroft - rzuciłem, kiedy mój brat wszedł do naszego salonu tak, jakby znalazł się u siebie. Widocznie zrobiłem to bez przekonania, bo usiadł w moim fotelu z tą samą bezczelnością.

\- Napiłbym się herbaty, jeśli masz - odezwał się niewinnie, rozglądając się dookoła.

\- Zadzwoń do któregoś ze swoich sługusów, niech się wreszcie do czegoś przydadzą, i przyniosą swojemu panu herbatę.

Kącik jego ust delikatnie się uniósł, ale nie odpowiedział na moją zaczepkę. Zamiast tego po prostu mi się przyglądał. Nienawidziłem sposobu, w jaki czasem jego wzrok stawał się nieobecny. To było takie niepodobne do niego, do osoby żyjącej dzięki ostrości swojego umysłu. I zawsze patrzył tak tylko na mnie.

\- Czego chcesz? - spytałem. Naprawdę nie chciałem z nikim rozmawiać.

\- Doszło do mojej informacji, że ostatnio... Jakby to powiedzieć... Na wiele sobie pozwalałeś.

\- "Doszło do twojej informacji"? Chyba sobie żartujesz. Chciałeś raczej powiedzieć, że twoi służący gorliwie śledzili każdy mój krok, odkąd zostałem sam.

\- Niech ci będzie - z poirytowaniem przewrócił oczami. - Tak czy inaczej, dowiedziałem się, jak wygląda twoja codzienność. I dlaczego od tygodni nie byłeś na zajęciach.

\- Jeśli przyszedłeś udzielić mi wykładu, to naprawdę, lepiej od razu sobie odpuść. Szkoda twojego czasu.

\- Przyszedłem powiedzieć, że jeśli zdecydujesz, że mogę ci pomóc, to chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że to zrobię.

\- Nie potrzebuję twojej pomocy. A teraz wynoś się, zanim stracę cierpliwość - wskazałem mu drzwi, żeby na wszelki wypadek wiedział, którędy ma wyjść.

\- Źle wyglądasz.

Machnąłem lekceważąco ręką. Spoczywająca w miejscu mojego serca komórka nadal milczała jak zaklęta, czyli żadna nowość. Jeszcze dotąd nie czułem podobnego rozbicia. Nie myślałem, że jestem do tego zdolny. Mycroft oczywiście - jak to on - nie ruszył tyłka. Jakżeby inaczej.

\- Wiesz. Nie jesteś taki zły, jak ci się wydaje - powiedział w końcu.

\- Gdybym nie wiedział, że nie masz poczucia humoru, pomyślałbym sobie teraz, że to twoja osobista wizja żartu, to wzajemne wylewanie bólu egzystencjalnego.

\- John nie wyjechał za karę.

Tego już było dla mnie za wiele. Moje żyły kryły wrzącą krew.

\- Więc dlaczego go tu teraz nie ma?! Dlaczego mnie zostawił?!

Wstałem na tyle gwałtownie, że cały pokój zatoczył mi się w oczach. Albo to ja byłem tym, co się zatoczyło?

Upłynęły co najmniej dwie godziny, zanim ostatecznie pozbyłem się Mycrofta. Wystarczająco, bym zaspokoił moją miesięczną potrzebę używania słów zaczynających się na 'm'.

Czułem się, jakby na całej powierzchni skóry biegały mi mrówki. Walcząc z sobą, wybrałem znienawidzony numer.

Ostatnie dwie godziny oczekiwania wypełniła mi szalona gonitwa myśli. I byłem wściekły, że pociąg nie mógł jechać szybciej. Nie mam pojęcia, z kim dzieliłem przedział; patrzyłem na tych ludzi niewidzącymi oczyma. Kiedy wreszcie zatrzymaliśmy się na King's Cross, wybiegłem z mojego przedziału, zanim ktokolwiek ze współpasażerów zdołał podnieść się ze swojego miejsca. Żołądek potwierdzał to, co sam już wiedziałem - _zaraz będę z nim w domu_.

Gdy szukałem wolnej taksówki, tuż przede mną zatrzymał się elegancki czarny samochód. Opuszczona szyba ujawniła osobę Mycrofta Holmesa.

\- Miło cię widzieć, John. Zechciałbyś mi towarzyszyć?

Rzuciłem mu wymowne spojrzenie, i bez słowa wsiadłem do jego samochodu.

\- Powinienem ci podziękować za to, co zrobiłeś - odezwałem się. Rządowa limuzyna Mycrofta bez przeszkód mknęła przez wiecznie zatłoczone ulice Londynu. Holmes starszy uprzejmie milczał. - Zdaję sobie sprawę, że możesz mnie nie lubić...

\- Nie trać czasu, John - powiedział stanowczo. - Nie wiem, co Sherlock ci powiedział na mój temat, ale znając jego możliwości, pewnie nie były to najmilsze rzeczy. Nieważne. Rzecz w tym, że szanuję cię, John. Masz w sobie odwagę i ponadprzeciętną inteligencję, ponadto jesteś do bólu lojalny i uczciwy. Dzięki tobie Sherlock nie jest już tym samym człowiekiem, co półtora roku temu. To znacznie więcej, niż ośmielałem się marzyć. Jeśli mógłbym jakoś zapewnić wam spokój, to zrobiłbym wszystko, co w mojej mocy, żeby tego dokonać.

\- ...Łał. Nie wiem, co powiedzieć.

\- Proponuję 'dziękuję', klasyczne i zawsze skuteczne.

\- Dziękuję. Mycroft?

\- Tak, John?

\- Czy to wszystko jest twoją własną wariacją na temat przekazania mi wiadomości o treści: 'złam mu serce, a zakopię cię w nieoznaczonym grobie szybciej, niż zdołasz wymówić "William Sherlock Scott Holmes" '?

\- Do widzenia, John.

W uszach czułem bicie własnego serca, drżącą ręką sięgając do klamki naszych drzwi wejściowych. Były otwarte.

Daję słowo, kiedyś nas okradną ze wszystkiego, co posiadamy.

Odwiesiłem swoją kurtkę na wieszak, a plecak zostawiłem przy drzwiach. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza jak makiem zasiał.

\- Sherlock?

Nic. Stolik zastawiony był armią kubków po kawie z pleśnią w różnych stadiach rozwoju. Dookoła walały się drogocenne papiery Sherlocka dotyczące historii baletu, którą i tak miał w małym paluszku. Dotknąłem opuszkiem palca strony pokrytej jego eleganckim charakterem pisma. Meble pokrywała delikatna warstewka kurzu. Wszystkie poza kanapą i fotelem, tak jakby jego cała aktywność ograniczała się tylko do tych dwóch miejsc. Ciszę przeszył nagle pełny bólu jęk. Podreptałem szybko do sypialni, skąd dobiegał dźwięk, i poczułem, że nogi uginają się pod moim własnym ciężarem. Widok mroził krew w żyłach - Sherlock leżał na podłodze tuż obok naszego łóżka, trupioblady, oblany potem, i drżący na całym ciele.

\- Sherlock, coś ty zrobił?!

Kiedy drgawki ustały, spojrzał na mnie szklistymi oczami, których tęczówek prawie nie można było zobaczyć. Leżał bezwładnie, z wysiłkiem wskazując mi rzuconą w kąt strzykawkę.

\- Co wziąłeś?!

Nie był w stanie zdobyć się na odpowiedź; jego głowa opadała bezwładnie na pierś.

\- Nie, nie zasypiaj! Sherlock, zostań ze mną!

Sam drżałem. Prawie nie oddychał, a jedynymi dźwiękami, jakie z siebie wydobywał, były jęki. Potrząsałem nim, ale to nic nie dało - stracił przytomność. Szybko wybrałem numer Mycrofta.

\- Wracaj tu jak najszybciej! - krzyknąłem bez żadnych wstępów, jak tylko odebrał słuchawkę. - Wziął coś, nie wiem, co to było, jest nieprzytomny... Zaczynam masaż serca...

\- Jadę.


	4. Bądź wierny Idź

Opadłem wyczerpany na krzesło. Mdliło mnie, a nerwy miałem napięte do granic możliwości. Zamykając oczy, za każdym razem widziałem jego twarz wykrzywioną bólem, w kałuży własnej treści żołądkowej i obleczoną skórą cienką jak papier. Wątpię, by ten obraz szybko zniknął z mojej pamięci. Sherlock niezdający sobie sprawy z tego, co dzieje się w jego otoczeniu; sama myśl jest tak nienaturalna, że nie potrafię się z nią oswoić, mimo że próbuję od momentu, kiedy znalazłem go w tym stanie. Osoba, która dostrzega każdy szczegół i posiada niezwykłą umiejętność składania takich drobiazgów w całość życia danego indywiduum. Ktoś, kogo intelekt nie tylko robi wrażenie, ale wręcz powala na kolana. Ktoś taki nagle decyduje się na to, by świadomie uciszyć ten nadzwyczajny umysł. Nie, nadal nie wierzę.

Nie tak wyobrażałem sobie moją pierwszą noc na przepustce. Nie z nim leżącym bez oznak życia na szpitalym łóżku. W mojej wizji ani nie znajdował się w szpitalu, ani nie walczył o życie.

\- Idź do domu, John - odezwał się Mycroft ze swojego miejsca. Pokręciłem energicznie głową, zanim zdążył dokończyć swoje zdanie.

\- Dzięki, dam radę.

Ciszę przerywał tylko miarowy dźwięk maszyn.

\- Nie spieszy ci się do świata, co? - spytałem cicho wciąż nieprzytomnego Sherlocka. Powinien już się obudzić. Póki co, oddychał samodzielnie, i już nie tak przeraźliwie płytko, co było pocieszające.

\- Cierpliwości. Wszystko w swoim czasie.

_Łatwo mu mówić. To nie on cię znalazł._

\- Wcale nie jest mi łatwo.

\- Zdążyłem zapomnieć, że Holmesowie mają w genach drażniący zwyczaj czytania ludziom w myślach - westchnąłem.

Usta Mycrofta Holmesa wykonały dziwny grymas, który chyba w niektórych kręgach uchodził za uśmiech. Ja powoli kończyłem moją kawę. Sherlock nadal spał. Żaden z nas się nie odezwał.

Otworzyłem oczy wśród znanego mi otoczenia naszej sypialni. Leżałem po swojej stronie łóżka; od miesięcy robiłem to z przyzwyczajenia, nie musiałem się przecież martwić o to, że zajmę miejsce Johna. Tylko, że tym razem nie byłem sam - towarzyszyła mi ostatnia osoba, którą chciałbym widzieć w swoim łóżku: Jim Moriarty. Zerwałem się z łóżka jak oparzony. Wyglądał jak każdy psychopata przemieszczający się po świecie bez nadzoru, czyli jak zwykle; był ubrany w szyty na miarę garnitur od Vivienne Westwood, a jego idealnie przylizanych włosów nie zmąciła nawet poduszka. Jego niepozorną aparycję zakłócały bezdenne czarne oczy, którymi wręcz pochłaniał moją twarz. Dostawałem gęsiej skórki, kiedy czynił ze mnie obiekt swojej uwagi.

\- No wreszcie się księżniczka Sherly obudziła - zaintonował infantylnie; wzdrygnąłem się na dźwięk znienawidzonego zdrobnienia, którego zawsze używał. - Witamy, witaamy...

\- Czego tym razem chcesz, Jim? - westchnąłem, wkładając w mój głos całą odczuwaną niechęć. - Jeśli przyszedłeś zaoferować mi kolejny urywający dupę towar, to muszę cię rozczarować, ale wolałbym, by moja dupa pozostała w swym pierwotnym stanie na czas bliżej nieokreślony.

\- Nie bądź takim ponurakiem, Sherly.

Odniosłem wrażenie, jakby coś przewróciło mi się w żołądku; Moriarty rozparł się wygodnie na miejscu Johna, z satysfakcją krzyżując nogi w kostkach. Cała ta sytuacja była zła na tak wielu płaszczyznach, że zacząłem wychodzić z pokoju. Musiałem się ostudzić, żeby nie złamać mu nosa i kilku pobliskich kości. Nigdy nie wiadomo, do czego jeszcze może mi się przydać ta znajomość. Wszystko szło po mojej myśli do czasu, gdy klamka nie ustąpiła pod naciskiem.

\- Zamknięte? Och, jakie to przykre...

\- Pierdol się, Jim.

\- Nie jestem szczególnym fanem robótek ręcznych, jeśli rozumiesz, co mam na myśli. Zawsze wolałem prace w grupie, najlepiej koedukacyjnej - odparł, beznamiętnie przyglądając się swoim paznokciom. - A wiesz, dotąd myślałem, że jesteś taki sam jak ja, ale nasz wspólny znajomy z pikantnymi szczegółami rozwiał moje złudzenia. Opowiedział mi historię o Sherlocku-prawiczku. Muszę przyznać, że mimo początkowej niechęci, ubawiłem się jak podczas oglądania niemieckiego porno.

\- Znajomy? Jaki znajomy?

Jim zacmokał karcąco.

\- Jeśli teraz ci to powiem, to nie będzie niespodzianki, kochanie.

Skrzywiłem się. Moją odpowiedź przerwał rozlegający się z oddali głos Johna wołającego mnie po imieniu.

\- John?! - wrzasnąłem, gorączkowo szarpiąc klamką. - John, jestem w sypialni!

\- Sherlock!

\- John! Idę do ciebie! - chwyciłem stojącą w rogu pokoju lampę, ale nie byłem w stanie jej unieść. Jim uśmiechał się złośliwie, obserwując moje bezowocne próby sforsowania drzwi.

\- Jeśli naprawdę myślisz, że tak łatwo cię wypuszczę, to hera musiała wyżreć ci więcej szarych komórek, niż się spodziewałem - powiedział w końcu, wycierając obcas buta o pościel Johna. Przypominał mi głodnego kota, z zaciekawieniem obserwującego ptaka ze złamanym skrzydłem.

\- Sherlock, gdzie jesteś?! Potrzebuję cię! - zawołał znowu John. Siła jego głosu jakby słabła. Trząsłem się z furii, nienawiści, strachu, pogardy, a nade wszystko - bezsilności.

\- Spodoba ci się tu. Będziemy się świetnie razem bawić, Sherly - uśmiechnął się upiornie Moriarty.

\- Prędzej sam zdechnę, niż dobrowolnie dołączę do twojej "zabawy", Jim.

Na szczęście miałem zwyczaj znoszenia do swoich pokoi przedmiotów, które w słowniku Johna widniały pod kategorią "dziwne". Do tejże kategorii należała bez wątpienia ukryta pod łóżkiem siekiera, którą kiedyś chciałem wykorzystać do eksperymentu z użyciem tuszy wieprzowej i kwasu solnego. Dzięki ślepemu trafowi John nigdy nie dowiedział się o jej tymczasowym miejscu pobytu, inaczej niewątpliwie posłałby mnie na drzewo w trybie natychmiastowym. Wtedy zostałaby mi tylko heroina.

Kiedy byłem w połowie rozrąbywania drzwi na kawałki, całą sypialnię wypełnił wizg bólu, jaki mógł wydać z siebie jedynie Moriarty. Ignorując jego wrzaski (a także szarpanie za rękaw mojej koszuli), kontynuowałem swoją pracę. Przez cały ten czas to ja wołałem Johna, aż w końcu przyszedł, uśmiechnął się do mnie z ulgą, i odebrał mi siekierę, całując w czoło.

Wtedy właśnie się obudziłem.

***

_I can't fight you anymore_  
_it's __**you**__ I'm fighting for..._


End file.
